missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mirror of Attraction/Transcript
This is a transcript for the eighteenth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. PENELOPE'S BEDROOM/ITHACA – DAY' Penelope is finishing putting on her make-up in front of a big dressing-table mirror. She dips a brush in a red balm and paints her lips. All of a sudden Telemachus is leaning on the post behind her. He pulls a questioning face: Telemachus: (questioning) Why are you painting your face, Mom? Penelope: (melancholically) I'm making myself pretty for when Dad comes home. Telemachus: (playfully) Great idea! I'm gonna do that too! He plunges his fingers into the various jars and ointments and daubs them on his face. When he's done, he looks like a clown! Telemachus: (cont'd, dabbing on the make up) Uuh! Penelope and Telemachus: (playful laughter) Hahhihihaha. Zoom in onto the mirror reflection of the tapestry, in the background: it represents a strange, fascinating masked woman with a shining gold aura. DISSOLVE TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. BEACH– DAY' The ship has berthed on a beach edged with forest. An arm of the sea stretches inland and disappears in among the trees. The Companions are nowhere to be seen. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. FOREST AND STREAM – DAY' The Companions are wading trough an arm of the sea that disappears inland and that is surrounded by vegetation. They are busy trying to fish with their bare hands as they wade through the water (it comes approximately up to the middle of their thighs). None of them have got a catch yet. Nisa is sitting on the bank, watching them mockingly. The Owl is fluttering around them. Diomedes and Dates: (heaving a large rock) Uuhhhggg uugggh! Zephyr spots a big fish swimming through the water. He jumps up,dives in and comes back up to the surface of the water, triumphantly clutching a wriggling bass. Zephyr: (happily) HEY! I've caught a big one!... But the fish slips out of Zephyr's hand and falls down through Philo's raised hands. Philo tries to get a hold of the fish as it wriggles around in mid air. Zephyr: (cont'd, entertaining) Whoops! (exasperated) I got it! I got it... Aaah!... Ulysses: Huh! Diomedes: Huh! (laughing) hhuuuhh hhuh huh! Zephyr: (disappointed) I don't got it! The fish jumps away but, this time, Ulysses chases after it until he jumps to get a proper hold on it, falls into the water with one hand clasped around its tail and the other under its belly. Ulysses: Hurgh! Ah! Diomedes and Dates: He! Oh! Zephyr: (surprised) Huh?! He then appears from under the water holding the fish. Ulysses: But I do! Zephyr and Nisa: (laughing) Hehe! Hihihi! Droplet: (O.S.) Hey, you! Nisa: (surprised) Huh? Droplet: (O.S., demanding) Drop my fish this SECOND! Ulysses looks down at the fish in disbelief. Ulysses: (dumbfounded, to the fish) Ha, Was that you, my scaly friend? CU of the fish in Ulysses' hands. Little drops of water slide upwards along its scales then come together to form the figure of DROPLET, a Naiad. This little 20-centimeter-long young woman is made solely out of water (she is therefore translucent and crystalline); she has a cheeky little face and pointed ears. She is sitting astride the fish, holding reins that are coming out of its gills. Droplet: (negation) Uh-uh... (roguish) It was ME-E! Now drop the fish or there'll be trouble! Ulysses: (amused) Really? And who might you be? Philo comes in close, marveling at her. Philo: I believe she's a Naiad, a miniature water fairy. Nisa: (cutsie) Oh, how cute! - Eh! All of a sudden, a second Naiad, KRYSTAL, emerges from the river, right in front of Nisa, and stands there with her hands on her hips, looking very put out. Krystal: (piqued) "Cute", huh?! Droplet pulls on the fish' reins. As soon as she does so, her fish rears up and boxes Ulysses' face with its tail (SFX: SQUICK!). Ulysses: (surprised) Huuh! Droplet: Ew! Ulysses: (getting smacked) DOuch! The fish slips out of his hand and dives back down into the water, with Droplet on its back. Krystal: (cheerleading) Nice move, fishey! Nisa: Oh! Krystal jumps onto a rock, taking a fighting stance. Krystal: (jumping) Ew -Ooh! Krystal stretches out her hands so that her palms are facing outward. A magical effect spurts out a huge jet of water, right into Nisa's face (SFX: water spurting sound). NISA unsuccessfully trys to fend off the water with her hands. Nisa: (fighting and screaming) Aaaahhh! Diomedes: (shocked) Huh? The Owl stands next to Nisa dripping wet. Krystal: Ha! Owl: (pitiful hoots) MMHHH hoo hoo! Ulysses rubs his cheek as he watches Droplet reappearing a short distance away, on the back of her fish. Ulysses: (amused) Ha, So, you want to fight?! (to the Companions) Come on, gang! Let's get 'em! Nisa stands up and goes and joins the other Companions. Diomedes goes to grab Droplet but she disappears in his hand. Diomedes: (straining) Uuhhghg! Droplet and her fish skim across the water at top speed. Droplet: (playfully) Okay, Krystal! You take it! Krystal: (giggles) Hehehehehe! Ulysses runs after her, leaving his Companions trailing behind. Krystal pops up between Ulysses and the other Companions. on the rock, she looks thoughtfully for a second at them. Krystal: (cont'd, thoughtfully) Humm?? She blows the surface of the water in the Companions' direction, as if by magic, she creates a huge, totally disproportionate wave, which throws Diomedes, Zephyr and Titan back as they try to rush forward. (SFX: SPLASH!) The leaves them in a heap on the bank. Diomedes, Zephyr and Titan: (surprised) Hhuhhh?! Philo is the only one left standing. Philo: (surprised) Hhuhu!? Droplet glances over her shoulder at Ulysses. He is running after her on his own. She heads off on her fish, still pursued by Ulysses. Diomedes, Zephyr and Titan in a heap. Diomedes and Zephyr: (winded) Ahhoh! Krystal: (singing mockingly) You can't catch me!.... Droplet: (teasingly)...Na na na naa na! Krystal leaves the Companions to cope with the wave, and dives under the water. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'INT. RIVER/UNDERWATER VIEW - DAY' Match cut on Krystal, who dives down through the water, at top speed, on her mount. She follows the current down to the sea bed. The water darkens and fills up with seaweed. All of a sudden, a webbed hand shoots out from among the seaweed and grabs hold of Krystal. Poseidon: Hmmm?! (politely and genially) Well... Fancy meeting you here, Krystal dear! Poseidon's face appears among the seaweed. Krystal doesn't seem in the least bit frightened by his presence. Instead, she swims gracefully up to him and hangs onto each of his long mustaches with both hands. She spins around, twisting Poseidon's whiskers round comically. Krystal: Yuhoo, Poseidon! (singing a kind of nursery rhyme) Everything's a dream… If you please, if you please. Poseidon: (mellowed) Uuhhh! Krystal: (continues song) A sailor's in the stream… Ulysses, Ulysses... Poseidon looks ridiculous with his twisted mustache. Poseidon: (mellowed) Hmmm. (taken aback) Huh…?? Ulysses?… He's precisely the one I came to see you about... You must make sure he sees the lovely Nausicaa... and falls in love! Krystal: No sweat, Chief! He'll be twistin' around her little finger!.... She lets go of Poseidon's mustache and goes diving back into the water. Both sides of his mustache untwirl suddenly, taking Poseidon by surprise, and making him throw his head comically backwards. Poseidon: Uh oh! Krystal: ....Speakin' of which...whew! Poseidon: (aggrivated) He...I've had enough of your pranks! Krystal swims away towards the water's surface, pretending not to hear him. Krystal: (cheeky) I can't hear you, your Godship! Your waves are way too loud! (giggles) Heheheheheh! Poseidon: Hummm! Krystal drops the shell and swims off, just beneath the surface of the water. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. LAGOON AND WATERFALL – DAY' (Note for the border : try to make the naiads as mobile as possible in this scene). (Note 2: This is another river. We can presume that, during the ellipse, Ulysses has followed Droplet through the forest.) Ulysses athletically jumps from rock to rock in the chase. Ulysses: (panting, jumping) Huh!, Huh!, Ah! Uh! Yah... .... (surprised) ...huh? A magnificent, 3 to 4-meter-tall waterfall plunges down into the lagoon (with a water lily), set in an idyllic background. Droplet looses her fish and gingerly lands on a rock at the edge of the watery drop. Droplet: (jumping) Mm! She stands poised at the edge of the tall waterfall. Droplet: (cont'd, mischievously) Ulysses come and get me! Ulysses: (gamely) Just you wait, you little squiglet! Droplet jumps over the side of the water fall. Droplet: (little laugh) He! Ulysses jumps the rocks towards the edge he tumbles down into the waterfall and lands in the lagoon with a big splash (SFX: SPLASH!). Ulysses: (losing his balance) Whoio aa uhh AHHH HH! (falling and screaming) AAAAHHH! Nausicaa who is at the bottom of the waterfall gets a fright. Nausicaa: (shocked) HUH?! A woman dressed in a white tunic and immersed in the water up to her chest is combing her hair. The woman in question, who is surrounded by a golden aura and wearing a diamond pendant, is Nausicaa. Ulysses: Oh... Nausicaa: (exclaiming) Oh, no! Nausicaa turns away as Ulysses merges from the water. '' ''Droplet is sitting on a rock laughing. Droplet: (laughing) He he he hehehehee! Ulysses pops back up out of the water, in a sorry state, and with a water lily perched on his head. He spits out water. Ulysses: (put out) What's so funny?! ... huh... Nausicaa hastily turns away again. She looks at Ulysses' reflection on the surface of the water. Nausicaa: (laughing) Heha he! (cheerfully) These Naiads love playing practical jokes! Droplet: (chuckling) Hihiihihi! Ulysses: (ill-at-ease) Ha, I'D NOTICED!… Nausicaa: Hihhaha... hahaha Realizing he has a water lily on his head, he pulls it off and throws it into the water. He can't help but laugh either, and what starts out as a snigger grows into a chuckle. Ulysses: (chuckling) Aha!… ahahaha!!... Pleased to meet you! My name's Ulysses. What´s your name? Droplet: (enticing) She's Nausicaa. And she is BE-EAUTI-FULLL! Nausicaa shoots Droplet an evil look. Nausicaa: (madly) Nah! Krystal appears suddenly next to Droplet and they laugh together. Droplet: He he he he! Krystal: (girl power) No guy can resist her! (laughs) Hehehehehehe! Nausicaa: (seriously) Leave the island at once, Ulysses… Droplet: (making fun) Eew! And on Nausicaa's shoulder, inviting her to turn round, but she pushes it off. Nausicaa: Please, no! You mustn't look at me! Ulysses: (questioning) Huh?.... Then he sees her reflection in the water Ulysses: (cont'd, sweetly) Mmmm! Ulysses contemplates the beauty of Nausicaa's reflection in the water. Ulysses: (cont'd) Why not? You're a darn sight more presentable than me!. Nausicaa: (upset) If you see my face you'll be cursed! There is a rustling of bushes up on the banks of the lagoon, opposite Nausicaa and Ulysses. From behind the foliage appears Titan, calling cheerfully after Ulysses: Titan: (calling out) Ulysses! Nausicaa instinctively looks over to Titan, before she can stop herself. Nausicaa: (surprised) HA!.... As Titan sees Nausicaa, the sound of harps fills the air, indicating that he has been enchanted by her beauty (SFX: harps). Titan: Ohhw! Nausicaa: Oh no!!! Titan: (to Ulysses, but falling in love) I thought…I'd lost… …youuuu… Nausicaa's face takes on a golden shine. Meanwhile, Titan's face goes gooey and his eyelids grow heavy; a dumb smile spreads across his lips. Titan: (cont'd, all silly) Me in love… Aahhh! (End of harp SFX) Shattered by what has just happened, Nausicaa hides her face in her hands. Nausicaa: I am SO SORRY! (crying) Ahhh ahhaha! She leaves the water and runs away. Titan: (all silly) Hey, wait!... Loved one.. aah! Ulysses runs over to Titan and puts a hand on his shoulder. Titan turns to Ulysses, looking completely dumb. Titan: (cont'd, dumb happiness) Mah, Pretty princess! ahhhhhh...ughh Ulysses: (recognition of problem) Oh, dear... I think Titan's just got hit by the curse! Droplet: (to Krystal) Oh-oh! Krystal: (to Droplet, dramatically) Wrong guy! The Naiads dive into the water. (SFX: Splash! Splash!) FADE TO BLACK. Act 2 'SEQ. 6' 'INT. UNDERWATER/POSEIDON'S LAIR – DAY' The Naiads swim round Poseidon's face, pointing at one another. Krystal: (whining) It's all her fault! Droplet: (whining and a little angry) It is not. It's hers! Poseidon: (annoyed) Uhh! Be quiet! Poseidon claps his hands together, crushing the two Naiads in the process. Then, he anxiously opens up his hands again and starts looking for them. Poseidon: (cont'd, worried) Oh, no! I'm so sorry… Where are you, my pretty little pearls? The Naiads re-materialize, Poseidon looks coldly at them. Poseidon: (cont'd, suppressing his annoyance) HUM! Droplet: (spitefully) Had you worried there, huh?! Hanging on to each of his "hair horns". They tug at them, jerking his head backwards. Poseidon: (supressing his annoyance) Uhh-HU! You're such a couple of jokers! Krystal picks up some pieces of coral; Droplet does the same. As Poseidon speaks to them, trying his hardest to hide his irritation, they plait his "hair horns" and stick bits of coral in his hair as if they were hairslides or ties, etc. Poseidon: (cont'd, planning) On the other hand, It might not be so bad that Titan fell for Nausicaa instead of Ulysses… If you two cheeky cherubs play your game right, Titan may become Ulysses' worst enemy. Someone who's ready to kill... for love. By now, the Naiads have finished making mockery of Poseidon's hair. Krystal and Droplet: (giggling) Hehe...hehe... heheheheheh! Krystal: (mischievously) Poor Titan! He'll get his horns in a twist, all right! Hehehehehh! Poseidon: Hhhmmmmm! Droplet: (mischievously) Poor Ulysses! He'll get his neck in a twist! Hehehehehe! Poseidon: (babying himself) Poor me... FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. BEACH – DAY' FADE IN: On the edge of the forest, Titan is pulling the petals off a daisy: Titan: (silly voice) Ah, She loves me, she loves me not... (pained) Ahhh! She loves me, she loves me not...ahhh.... Lovely Nausicaa LOVES MEeeeeeeee! Ulysses is a short distance away, standing in front of the Navis with the other Companions. He is holding a flask. Dates is starting to pull in the anchor. Dates: (shouting) GET READY TO CAST OFF! Nisa: Dates, we can't leave Titan mooning around like that! Nisa points at Titan, who is now scratching a heart onto the bark of a tree with an arrow. Ulysses: (decisively) We're staying. Zephyr: (surprised) Huh?! Ulysses: I have to find Nausicaa. She's the only one who can help our friend now. Droplet suddenly forms on the neck of the flask, just as Ulysses is about to put it to his mouth. Dates jumps with surprise. Dates: (surprised) AAAUU! Droplet: (teasingly) You won't know where to find her, but Droplet does! Hehehheehehehehe! Ulysses: (aggressively) Oh no, not you again! Nisa grimaces. Nisa: (to Ulysses) Hmm, I don't trust those little water fiends. Droplet: (provoking) Water FAIRIES, to you! Nisa: (madly) Fiend or fairy, you're nothing but a TROUBLEMAKER! Droplet turns her back on Nisa determinedly. Droplet: (feigning friendship) Please, Ulysses. I feel responsible for what happened to your friend. I'll take you to Nausicaa. As soon as he hears the name "Nausicaa", Titan jumps up. He starts hopping and jumping for joy, shaking his head. Titan: (silly) NAUSICAA! NAUSICAA! We're going to see Nausicaa!!! Yahh! Ulysses: (firmly) Eh, No, Titan. I'm going on my own. I'd rather you stayed here with the others. Titan: Argh.. Ulysses: (to the others) Guy's not in his right mind. Titan is very put out. As he speaks, he prods Ulysses' chest with his index finger, pushing him backwards. Titan: (silly) Titan coming! Titan in love! Ulysses friend, so Ulysses understand! Ulysses looks over at the other Companions and gives them a wink. Ulysses: Guys, I think I'm gonna need a hand. The Companions glance at each other then bunch together and charge at Titan, and prepare for a fight. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. BEACH – DAY' Titan is trussed up to a tree trunk. Titan: (silly voice) Not fair. Nausicaa belong to TITAN! (groaning with sadness) Aoohhhh! Ulysses is standing with Nisa. The Companions and the ship are in the background. Ulysses: (to Nisa) Nisa, take care of him for me. (to Droplet/hardly) Let's go! And no more fishy behavior from you, either! Droplet has been relaxing in the sun, on a leaf. Droplet: About time we left! I was two drops away from drying up! She disappears in a light and reappears again in a bright light on Ulysses shoulder. Ulysses: (annoyed) Hhgg! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 9' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE CRYSTAL PALACE – DAY' Nausicaa is sitting up against a large Well, in the middle of a crystal palace. The Well is decorated with human faces made out of stone, each with a different expression. Krystal is taking a shower in the Well, scrubbing her back with a big brush. Krystal: You should be sprucing yourself up, too: Droplet's gone to bring Ulysses, you know. Nausicaa: (surprised and saddened) Oh no! He mustn't see me! I don't want any man to ever see me again. Someone knocks at the door (SFX: crystal-clear pounding sound). Nausicaa sits up straight as soon as the hears the knock. Nausicaa: (cont'd) Get my mask, quick! AhU! Krystal pulls one of the stone faces off the Well and makes a lorgnette kind of mask out of it. Nausicaa holds it up in front of her face. It is a smiling, happy mask. Ulysses comes striding in with a blindfold on. Droplet flies round him on her butterfly. Nausicaa: (cont'd, calmer) You can take your blindfold off, Ulysses. My face is covered. Ulysses takes off his blindfold and looks around the room. He sees the crystal furniture, the Well and Nausicaa, who is still exquisitely beautiful, even with her mask on. Ulysses: Wow! (in a business manner) Nausicaa! You mentioned a curse. My friend Titan has been acting very strangely ever since he saw YOU. Please, release him from your spell. Nausicaa: (hurt) I only wish I could!… Nausicaa turns her back on Ulysses in shame. Then she turns again towards him. Nausicaa: (cont'd, gravely) You don't understand, do you? (on the edge of tears) Once, a long time ago, I wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the world. But now that a magic spell has granted my wish, it isn't safe for me to show my face to any man, ever again! Ulysses: (listening) Hum... Droplet is sitting on Ulysses shoulder. Droplet: (teenager talk) They all go SO GOOEY. It's quite gross! Ulysses walks further forward, insistent. Ulysses: There must be a way! Nausicaa: I'm afraid not. Krystal: You're forgetting the Mirror Fountain... Nausicaa: (cutting her off) No, Krystal! Droplet: (jumping) Whee... Nausicaa: (sobbing) Ahh.. Feeling pleased with herself, Krystal dives into the Well to escape Nausicaa's ire. She disappears under the water. Ulysses: (heroically) If there is a way to break the spell, I'll go for it... No matter how dangerous it may be. Nausicaa: (importantly) Others have tried before you, Ulysses. But no man has ever come back from the Mirror Fountain. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. BEACH – DUSK' Dates, Philo and Zephyr are sleeping on the beach. Dates, Philo & Zephyr: (snoring) Zzzzzzzzzz, zzzzzzzzz. A short distance away, Titan is still tied to the tree. He still has a dumb expression on his face. Titan: (naively) Oh look! A butterfly… Just then, a huge butterfly (different from the one Droplet was riding) starts floating near his face. This one is mounted by Krystal. Krystal: (to Titan) I'll take you to Nausicaa. Quick! Follow me! Titan: (naively) Pretty butterfly talking?... But Titan can't come... Titan all tied up! Krystal jumps onto the knot that is holding Titan's ties in place. Krystal: (jumping sound) Oouu! Not for long! (tugging) Ummpf!... Give me a hand, you big lump! (straining) Ahhh...Uh.. uh Titan is staring stupidly up at the sky. The Owl opens a sleepy eye, sees Krystal tugging wildly at Titan's ties. Owl: (alerting hoots) Hoo ooh hho ooh hhooo! Nisa wakes with a jump and sees what Krystal is up to. Nisa: (snoring) Hey, water-pest! What are you up to this time?! Krystal manages to untie the knot. Owl: (hoots to stop Krystal) Hoo ooh hho ooh hhooo! Krystal: (to Titan) Run! I'll take care of her! Titan calmly starts walking away. Nisa: You wait till I get my hands on you! Krystal sees Titan him stop to pick a few flowers: Titan: (silly) Ohhuuhh. Krystal looks up and sees Nisa going jumping on her. Krystal: AH! Nisa: (jumping) Ha! Nisa grabs hold of Krystal but she simply turns into a trickle of water and runs away between her fingers. Zoom in on Nisa's eyes, in front of which the butterfly is still flapping madly. A blinding flash ensues as Nisa receives a vision. 'SEQ. 11' 'NISA'S VISION' The colors of the butterfly's wings compose a psychedelic painting. The colors then merge together to form Titan's pink face... Nisa: Ha!! Titan: (roars) GRRARR! Match cut: Titan with his back _ turned to the camera, is looking at his reflection in a mirror. Zoom out: Titan: (cont'd, surprised) Uuggh? (frustrated) GGHHH! Titan is, in fact, standing in front of a huge mirrored surface; he is reflected full length. Titan: (cont'd, puzzled) Uhh? Suddenly, another figure appears in the reflection, running crossways behind Titan. It's Ulysses.Titan (the real one, not the reflection) raises his fist and strikes the mirror. Titan: (cont'd, roar) RRGGH! The whole image smashes to pieces, revealing the first image of the following sequence. 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. BEACH – NIGHT' Blinding flashes and we return to reality, CU Nisa's Eyes. Nisa comes to: Nisa: (worried) Oh no! Titan! We've gotta find him! The Owl points to the ship with its wing. Owl: (reproving hoots) Oohhooh hhoot. Nisa: (determined) No way. Ulysses asked me to take care of Titan. I've gotta find him on my own. The piqued Owl hits its forehead with his wing then flies after Nisa, who has already disappeared into the undergrowth. Owl: (full of dread - hooting as if to say "Wait for me!") Hoo ahho! Nisa: (panting) Aah aaha. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. FOREST – NIGHT' Titan is following Krystal and her butterfly mount through the forest, clutching his bunch of hand-picked flowers. Titan: (silly) Titan gonna see Nausicaa. Krystal: (provokingly) Don't believe it, lover boy! Ulysses has already beaten you to the post! Titan: (incredulously) No! Ulysses, my friend. Krystal: That's what you think! Follow me, but don't make a sound! I'll show YOU what a precious friend he is! He's busy making points with your girlfriend behind your back! Titan: (groan) Mhhhh. Krystal takes a turning off. Titan is unsure of whether or not to follow her. Krystal: (calling out) Well! Are you coming? Titan goes after her. They both disappear into the undergrowth. Titan: (quiet submission) Nhha! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. MIRROR WELL – DAY' Under the starry sky, Nausicaa guides Ulysses through the undergrowth, near the palace, holding a mask of despair up to her face. Droplet is accompanying them on her butterfly. Nausicaa leads Ulysses to a clearing containing a plain Well, a mirror of stagnant water. Nausicaa: (explaining) …It is a magic mirror. I was told that anyone who looked at herself in it would become irresistibly beautiful... But, to break the spell, it must be destroyed. CUT: On the other side of the Well, Krystal is guiding Titan through the undergrowth. Suddenly, Titan spots Nausicaa through a space between two trees: Titan: (in a hushed voice/ecstatically) MMA! My honey-bunny! Krystal: (in a hushed voice) Shhh! You'll spoil everything! Just listen to them. Stay put! Titan: (groaning) Titan stops moving. He watches as Ulysses and Nausicaa come up to the Well. Ulysses: So, the mirror's at the BOTTOM of this Fountain? Nausicaa: (sadly) Yes. Many men who were in love with me have tried to recover it. But none have ever returned. (pleading) Don't go, Ulysses. Ulysses: I'm one up on those men: Since I haven't fallen under your spell, I've still got all my wits... and all my heart! Nausicaa: (emotionally) And all my thanks, if you can succeed! Nausicaa lays her hand on his heart. Titan starts when he sees this. Titan: (hurt) OHH! (then mad) Ehrrr! Krystal: (To Titan) Shhh!! Titan: Oh.. Krystal flies in front of him and brings her finger up to her lips to enjoin him to stay where he is and keep quiet. Nausicaa takes off her diamond pendant and hands it to Ulysses. Nausicaa: (melancholically) Here, take my diamond. It will remind you of me and give you strength. Titan is deeply hurt (sad grimace). Titan: (holding back tears) Uugghgh! Ulysses puts the pendant on. Droplet, who is sitting on the edge of the Well. Droplet: (to Nausicaa, cunningly) I'm sure Titan would have been happy to go down there. He's strong and so in love with you! What d'you think of him? Titan smiles, eager to hear her answer. Titan: (obsessing) Mmmuuhh! Nausicaa: (V.O., wearily) The only thing I know about Titan is that I DON'T love him. Titan's face drops (he looks even sadder than before). He is deeply wounded by what he has just heard. Titan: (shocked) Ohhh. Ulysses: (confidently) Don't worry, Nausicaa. Once I find that mirror… you'll be free and Titan won't be in love with you anymore. Titan: (howling) Aaaaarrrrr!!!!!! Titan comes running out of his hiding-place. He charges at Ulysses and knocks him to the ground, under his own body. Ulysses: Hey, Titan! Wait! Titan jumps over the Well. Titan: (attacking) GGRRRRR! Ulysses: (appealing) I can explain! Titan: (fighting talk) Ulysses, not my friend! Aarrr! Titan jumps closer to Ulysses and holds up his fist to punch Ulysses. Ulysses: (backing away) I'm not going to fight you, Titan! Titan brings his fist crashing down but Ulysses manages to roll over the ground, out of the way, just in time. Titan's fist crashes into the ground (SFX: BOOM!), making a large hole. Titan: (growling) GGRRHH! Ulysses: (with heart) In fact, what I'm doing, I'm doing for you! Titan runs at Ulysses. Titan: (growling) GrrrgrgrgrgrGGGRR! Ulysses: WooHH! Titan: (growling) GrrrgrGGGRR! Ulysses gets back on his feet and climbs up onto the edge of the Well. Titan is chasing behind, with clenched fists. Ulysses: (running, panting) Huh hhha hhhh! (jumping) Hup! Ulysses dives into the Well (''SFX: SPLASH!) and disappears from view.'' INSERT: Ulysses swims downwards through the water, towards the bottom of the Well. EXT. Titan turns to Nausicaa. She pulls down her mask and looks sadly at him; her gold aura makes her look perfectly radiant. It is a romantic setting, with a crescent-shaped moon in the sky. Titan: Nausicaa… B-eau-ti-ful… Titan smiles, moved by the sight. Titan: (cont'd, in ecstacy) Eeehhuhuhee! Nausicaa: (firmly) You mustn't love me, Titan. Titan: (controlled by the curse) Yes. I must! Titan stop Ulysses! NOW! He unhesitatingly dives into the Well (SFX: SPLASH!). Nausicaa runs over to the edge of the Well, completely shattered. '' ''The Naiads also appear in the reflection, astride their butterflies. Krystal: (to Droplet) Quick! We've gotta see this! Hehehehe! Krystal dives in from the back of her butterfly, followed by Droplet. She stays there, leaning over the water. It gradually grows still, reflecting her image; at first, it is blurred, but then it settles, as clear as a mirror. She weeps into her hands. Nausicaa: (weeping) Hhuhu huhuhhuh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. UNDERWATER/MAGIC WELL – NIGHT' Ulysses is still swimming further and further down. He is making his way towards a blinding white light, down at the bottom of the Well. Dazzled by the light and out of breath, he goes through into the light. As he does so, the image becomes overexposed and dazzling. 'SEQ. 16' 'INT. HALL OF MIRRORS – NIGHT' Ulysses emerges from an upside-down bowl of water - which looks somewhat like a rose, in the hall's ceiling. As if by magic, the water stays in the bowl, without falling. Ulysses falls down to the ground on his hands and knees. Ulysses: (landing) Hu huh huhhhh. He looks up, to find himself in a huge, white, brightly-lit room with red wall coverings, where he can breathe normally. It is like something out of a fantasy. There are dozens of different types of mirrors: small, large, hand-held or swinging mirrors, mirrors with basic or finely worked frames, or frames made out of wood or enamel, etc. Some are standing side by side, others are positioned on the floor or on tables, or at random: it's an Ali Baba's cave of mirrors. Ulysses looks around but does not touch. All of a sudden, the Naiads are sitting next to the mirrors. Droplet: (mockingly) Mirror, mirror, which one's right? Pick the wrong, you'll get a fright! Ulysses: (aggravated) I might have guessed you two had something to do with this! Don't worry, though: I'll find the right one. Looking around the room thinking. Ulysses: (cont'd, thoughtfully) Hmmmm. Ulysses sees the mirror he likes. Ulysses: (cont'd, sudden decision) Ahh! He goes to grab the mirrors but Krystal and Droplet make as if to prevent him from touching it, quite shattered. Krystal and Droplet: (crying out in unison) NO!! DON'T TOUCH!! Ulysses stops his hand in mid-air. The Naiads start beaming mockingly. Krystal: (intervening) You can't afford to get it wrong. There's only ONE magic mirror: the others are deadly TRAPS! hehe Droplet: (laughing) Hahhhehah! Ulysses takes another look at the mirrors. He hesitates. Ulysses: (annoyed) You two are really are a PAIN! Finally, he decides on a very simple frame, which reflects him head to toe. Droplet: (no) Uh uhh! Ulysses gives a bad look to Krystal and Droplet. Droplet and Krystal: Hehe, Boo! Ulysses touches the mirror with his fingertips. An organ-like chord rings out (SFX). He pulls his hand back and the chord stops playing. Ulysses: (bewildered) Ahh!? Droplet: (mean) How did you guess...?! He touches it again and the chord strikes up again (SFX). Suddenly, the mirror's smooth surface turns into an abyss and it swallows him up! Ulysses: (thoughtfully) Hmm?! (crying out) Ahh hhuhu hhhahh! The mirror takes him whole! Behind the silvering, a dark cloud of smoke dissipates and the mirror reverts back to its normal state. Droplet: (finishing her sentence) …that it wasn't the right one?! Droplet and Krystal: (laughing) Hehehehe! La la laaaalalaa! They join hands and dance round in circles. Ulysses appears inside the mirror. He hits the inner surface, trying to get out, but it's no use. Ulysses: (straining) Gah! Rah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. UNDERWATER/MAGIC WELL – NIGHT' Just as Ulysses had done before him, Titan swims into the dazzling white light. 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. HALL OF MIRRORS – NIGHT' In turn, Titan falls out of the bowl into the hall. The Naiads stop dancing and smile at him. Titan: (landing heavily) Naahhha! Krystal: Why, here comes muscle-man! Droplet: (mockingly) He's perfect for Nausicaa: they go together like Beauty and the Beast! (together) Hehehehe! Titan looking sadly. Ulysses: (desperately) Don't listen to them, Titan! It's a trap! Titan tries to find out where the voice is coming from: he spots Ulysses, trapped inside the mirror, bashing on the inside to try and get out. Titan: (astounded) Ah, ahh... Ulysses?! (madly, growling) Hhhgggh! Droplet: (going between Titan and Ulysses) He was trying to get Nausicaa for himself... Titan: Ah? ... mmh... Droplet: (manipulatively) So we had to protect your interests. Krystal hops over to a small hand-mirror and points it out to Titan. Krystal: (enticing) And now, if you look in this mirror, Titan, you'll become the most irresistible man on Earth. And then Nausicaa will be yours forever! Titan is still hesitating. Titan: (confused grunt) HUH?? Ggnhh! mmm. Droplet: Forget everyone.… Nausicaa took the plunge. And now it's your turn! Letting himself be swayed, Titan he walks over towards the mirror. Titan: (animal grunt) Mmm! (stupidly) Ulysses not my friend! Ulysses is pounding madly on the inner surface of his mirror. Ulysses: No, Titan! DON'T DO IT!!!! Titan takes hold of the mirror. '' '''Titan:' (surprise) Ahuu? A dazzling gold light shines out of the mirror, forcing him to close his eyes. The light forms a halo around him and Titan is swept up into a swirl of gold glitter. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. MAGIC WELL – NIGHT' Titan opens his marveling eyes to find that he is back at the edge of the Well. Nausicaa is crouching down sorrowfully with her back to him. Her mask has been discarded on the grass. Titan sees the mask. Titan: (worried) MMM, Waahhh!? Nausicaa. Titan then sees Nausicaa crying beside the Well. Nausicaa: (con´t, sobbing) Aahha haa.... Titan: Nausicaa? Nausicaa turns round slowly. She looks at Titan, who now has a gold halo just like hers. Nausicaa: (yelps of pleasure) Ahhahha! Titan: (deeply enchanted) Uuhuhuh! SFX: Bewitching harp music, just like when Titan fell in love with Nausicaa.)Zoom in on their eyes: it is obvious from Nausicaa's gaze that she has fallen in love; she starts smiling stupidly, like Titan. Nausicaa: Oh, Titan... I never realized... how handsome... you are! She stands up. They walk up to each other and join hands. Their gold haloes come together and form a whole, around the couple. Titan: (blissfuly) Mmmmmm. 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. HALL OF MIRRORS – NIGHT' Ulysses is knocking into the mirror with his shoulder, but it just will not shatter. Ulysses: (painfully) AAHH! (desperately) Help! HELP!! HELP!! FADE TO BLACK. Act 3 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. MAGIC WELL– NIGHT' As Nisa comes out of the forest, she sees Titan and Nausicaa radiant with light. Nisa: Ah, there you are, Titan! What's all that light? The Owl senses the danger. It swiftly covers its eyes with one wing and tries to put its other wing over Nisa's eyes to stop her from looking. Nisa is right: Nisa and the Owl are able to look at the Nausicaa and Titan without falling under the spell because their gold haloes have formed a closed circuit around them. Owl: (hoot of warning) Hoot huhut! Titan: (dumb) Aahhh. Honey-bunny... Nausicaa: (dumb) It's like a dream... Nisa pulls a face. Nisa: Would you two lovebirds mind telling me where Ulysses is?! (coughs) Huh huhu HEY! Titan: (growls) Rrgggh! Titan and Nausicaa turn and walk hand in hand toward the castle looking even dumber than before, pointing to the Well. Titan: (cont'd, angrily) Ulysses there. Not Titan's friend… Titan and Nausicaa keep walking off, hand in hand. Nisa: (vexed) I'd heard that love is blind, but never that it's STUPID! Owl: (concerned) Huu Hu. She goes over to the Well. Ulysses: Help!... Nisa: (sighing) Mmm, ha, So Ulysses is in here? What's he up to now? She grimaces as she touches the water. Nisa: (cont'd, to the Owl) Hmm??! Brrrr… It's freezing…. Sorry, but where I'm going is no place for a bird! She sits up on the edge of the Well and slips down into the water, shivering. Owl: (alone) Hooho hooo. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'INT. HALL OF MIRRORS – NIGHT' We see Ulysses, still banging on the inside of his mirror. The Naiads are dancing in front of his mirror. Ulysses: (heaving at the Mirror) Huh! HHUH (growling) Ggrrr! Droplet and Krystal: (singing) Ulysses is tra-apped, lalalalalaaa… Droplet: (maliciously) Look. He's reflecting on his destiny, on the other side of the mirror! Droplet and Krystal: (mocking laughter) Hahahahha! Hahahahha! Hahahahha! Hahahahha! hehheheheheh! Ulysses stops banging and pensively touches the pendant he is wearing around his neck. INSERT FLASHBACK: Nausicaa: (V.O., replay) Here take my diamond, it will remind you of me and give you strength. Krystal and Droplet: (mocking laughter) Hahahahha! Ulysses rips off the necklace and starts using the diamond to cut a circle in the mirror (SFX: scratching sound). The Naiads stop laughing suddenly. Krystal and Droplet: (cont'd, in pain) Owwe! Droplet: (mockingly, to Krystal) And now he's trying to break the mirror with his measly little pendant. Isn't that cute? Krystal: (to Ulysses/genuinely worried) Hey! Don't do that!!! Ulysses: Afraid I'm going to foil all your little plans. Ulysses punches the mirror, breaking it from the inside, and leaps out into the hall. Ulysses: (cont'd, punching the mirror) Dah! Droplet: (shocked) Oh! The Naiads run across the room and head upwards for the exit. Droplet: (cont'd, running) Huuhu hhuh! Oh no.. Krystal: (running) Ahh, hu .. Get over here! Ah.. The frightened Naiads raise their arms and leap up high into the air, towards the upturned bowl of water. However, at the same time, Nisa falls through the bowl and collides with them, knocking them down to the floor, where they splatter into puddles. Krystal and Droplet: (forced back) AAAHHGG! Nisa: Sorry to drop in on you like that, you little drips!! Ulysses: (celebrating) Nice goin', Nisa! .... (recognizing the metamorphose) Huh! The drops of water start coming together again as the Naiads start re-materializing on the ground. '' '''Nisa:' Huh? But Ulysses grabs the mirror by its handle. Ulysses: (heroically) Now follow my lead! The Naiads are on the floor rubbing their eyes. Nisa: Mmmh.... Krystal and Droplet: (bruised) Hhuhh! Nisa does the same. They take extra special care to stay BEHIND the mirrors, holding them opposite each other, pointing inwards on the Naiads. Ulysses: It's time to catch these little splashers with their own trick! Before the Naiads have time to reform completely, they are attracted by the two mirrors. Droplet: (begging) No, please! We'll be nice from now on! Honest! Krystal: (crying out) Stay with ME, Droplet! The Naiads hold each other's hands. Nisa and Ulysses walk towards each other, until both their mirrors are touching the Naiads. (SFX: organ chords.) The two mirrors open up, each one sucking up a Naiad. Droplet's and Krystal's features are sucked out of shape as they are absorbed into their respective mirrors. Droplet and Krystal: (cry of despair) Nooooooooo!.. The mirrors close in around them. Nisa: That was a sight and a half! Ulysses swiftly tears off one of the red wall-coverings. Ulysses: (tugging) Uurrgh! HE tosses it over the magic mirror Titan had looked into and carries it off with him. Nisa: (gloating) Ta-ta for now, fairy fiends! Ulysses: (to Nisa/urgent business) Come with me! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE CRYSTAL PALACE – DAY' Sitting on the edge of the Well of masks, Titan and Nausicaa are talking lovey-dovey nonsense: Titan: (swooning) Honey-bunny. Nausicaa: (adoration) Oh, my tweetie Titan, you're so c-u-t-e! The Owl is sitting beside them, looking completely dismayed. Owl: (hoots of boredom) Hoo ohhh hooo! However, all of a sudden, it perks up when it sees... Owl: (cont'd, who's there?) Woo?! …Ulysses and Nisa enter the hall. Owl: (cont'd, getting very excited) Hoo hoo hoo hoh! Reverse angle shot : to start out, Ulysses has his back to the camera. He is holding the mirror with the red wall-covering wrapped around it. Nausicaa and Titan are standing in front of him. Ulysses: (happily) It's curtains for the curse! Nausicaa: (surprised/vulnerable) You've got the mirror! Titan: (growling) GGRrarahh! Titan leaps up in a fit of fury and jealousy. He grabs the mirror from Ulysses. Titan: (cont'd, attacking) Aaaarrr! Ulysses: Aah! Titan: (fighting talk) Leave alone!! (Continuation of same shot) Titan passes the mirror to Nausicaa and throws a powerful punch at Ulysses. Titan: (cont'd, throwing punch) Uuhhgh! Ulysses just manages to dodge the attack, and, instead he holds the fist and gets thrown into the well as Titan swings around. Titan: (cont'd, swinging around) MMMmhhhuhu! Nausicaa: Ohh!! Ulysses: (pushed) Dooh! Ulysses manages to climb out of the water. Titan: (growling) Ggrgrrrrrr! Nisa: (scared) Ah! Titan: GAhhh! Ulysses: (moving quickly) Uuhh! (jumping) Hup ja! Just in time as Titan's fists comes crashing into the Well of masks, breaking part of it off (SFX: CRASH!). Titan picks up a large rock. Titan: (heaving) Hhuhu uuu! Nisa watches as she stands next to Nausicaa's, she sees Nausicaa hold the mirror weakly so quickly grabs it from her arms and runs over to Ulysses. Nisa catches the mirror in slow-mo. Nisa: HA! Got it!… (running away) Duuhh huh huhu! Ulysses goes over to Nisa. But Titan gets back up, grabbing a big stone on the way, and holding it up above his head. Titan: (growlng) Rooaorrraa! Ulysses gonna get crushed! Ulysses grabs the mirror out of Nisa's hands. Ulysses: (forcefully) Come on then, Titan! Throw it! Ulysses winks at Nisa. Titan: AAAARRRR!! Ulysses: (stronger) THROW IT! Titan hurls the stone at Ulysses in a final fit of rage. Ulysses throws himself to one side, dropping the mirror as he goes. Titan's stone just misses him but comes crashing down on the mirror, smashing it in the process (SFX: smashing glass). Ulysses: (cont'd, energetically) Dah! As soon as the mirror has smashed, Nausicaa's golden aura disappears. She raises her pretty, smiling face. Nausicaa: (surprised) Aaahhh! (happily) I'm free! You did it, Ulysses! Ulysses: Hmm! Titan's aura also retracts, reverting him back to normal. He holds out his hand to help Ulysses back on his feet and hugs him so hard he almost stifles him! Titan: (joyfully) Ulysses,.... my friend! Ulysses: (being hugged) Hhghhghhgh! hhhhggg. Ulysses: (cont'd, hearty laughs) Hahahhahahaha! Owl: (joyfully) Hoo hoo hu. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 23.1' 'EXT. GREAT HALL OF THE CRYSTAL PALACE – DAY' FADE IN: Ulysses: (inquisitively) Look at me, both of you! Titan and Nausicaa look at Ulysses, Titan a little emotional. Ulysses: (O.S., cont'd) Are we all back to normal? Titan and Nausicaa smile and nod, they both laugh. Titan and Nausicaa: (laughing) Hahahhahaha! Camera change back to Ulysses, The couple in the foreground. Ulysses: No more love or jealousy? Camera on Titan, he waves his finger as though to say no. Titan: Hmmm haw haw... Ulysses: (smiling) You are beautiful, Nausicaa, Nausicaa blushes. Nausicaa: (embarrassed giggle) Mhhaha! Pulling himself together again & addressing Titan. Camera panning away while he is talking to Nisa, standing now in the foreground, Ulysses and the couple in the back ground. Ulysses: But Titan, on reflection, you have nothing to be jealous about! Nisa is holding the broken mirror and looks at herself in it. Nisa: (perplexed) All that for a piece of glass! Shot of Nisa reflection in broken mirror. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. BEACH – DAY' FADE IN: From the beach, Nausicaa waves the ship goodbye as it sails away. Nausicaa: (happily) Goodbye !! Hahahah! THANK YOU!! hahahaha! 'SEQ. 25' 'EXT. SHIP – DAY' CUT TO: The ship sails away from the island. Titan looks at Nausicaa in the distance. Ulysses looks at Titan they both smile at each other, without saying a word. Titan: (reflecting leaving her) Mhh! PAN: beside them, Diomedes and Dates look dreamily at Nausicaa. Diomedes: If I was ten years younger, I'd have fallen for her too. Dates: Yeah, but she'd have been too busy falling for Titan's irresistible charms! Hehhehee! CU of Titan: his smile falls away as he starts baring his teeth. Titan: (growl) Grr! Philo comes and stands between Titan and Diomedes, holding his flute. Philo: (pestering Titan) In fact, the following hymn to beauty is inspired by our good friend Titan... Titan pulls a grimace and runs at Philo, feigning anger. Titan: (enraged) Ggrgrrrr RRRHHHHHHH! Terrified, Philo runs for his life. Philo: (scared) Heeeelp!! Titan's bullying me! Ahhhhhhh Philo climbs up the mast to escape from Titan. '' '''Dates, Diomedes, Ulysses & Zephyr:' (laughing with Philo) Hahahhahahha! Philo: (changing his tone) You're cute when you're angry, you know! Titan: (grunts) Hhhhh! Nisa comes into scene dragging a bag. She is standing at the stern, near Zephyr (who is leaning on the boats rail). '' '''Nisa:' (straining) Uhggh. Zephyr: (to Nisa) What have you got in that bag? Nisa: (mischievously and nonchalantly) Oh, just a little souvenir that's best forgotten... She turns the bag upside-down: two mirrors fall out of it (SFX: Plop!... Plop!). 'SEQ. 26' 'INT. UNDER THE SEA – DAY' CUT TO: The two mirrors fall slowly down through the water. Krystal and Droplet, who are on the inside, are banging on the panes, in vain. Krystal and Droplet: (frightened) Ahhh hhahaha hhah! They float down behind Poseidon's chair but he takes no notice. Poseidon: (indifferently) I wonder where Krystal and Droplet have got to.... The Naiads hit the sandy bottom, on a bed of seaweed and shells. Krystal and Droplet: We're right HERE!... Get us get out! We'll be ever so good! Poseidon: (ironically & sincerely) I'm going to miss those silly pranksters. As Poseidon the camera moves slowly away from Poseiden, the two Naiads call out, to no avail: Krystal and Droplet: (V.O., pleading) Please Poseidon?!! We didn't mean any wrong!. You've got to help us, Poseidon!...Please! We'll be your best friends forever! WE PROMISE!!!…(sound fade out) Iris out: Category:Episode transcripts